


Challenge One: First Time/Last Time

by theaeblackthorn



Series: Matings Games 2013 Extras [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Filthy, Piercings, Sneaking Around, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She leans forward to taste, a burst of copper on her tongue as she cleans them, cleans the taste of the piercer and latex on Erica’s skin. Erica should never taste of anything but Laura, of anything but pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge One: First Time/Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> First Mating Games reject, for the challenge 'First Time/Last Time'. This is the first time Erica got piercings her parents didn't know about.

“Do they hurt?” Laura asks. She’s got Erica pinned to the bed, sitting on her thighs, one hand keeping Erica’s wrists above her head. 

  


Erica shakes her head, blond curls dragging across her bed. Erica still lives with her parents, Laura would change that if only she <i>had</i> a home, somewhere to den, somewhere she could call her own. But she doesn’t, so they’ve got to be quiet, Erica has to creep around, hide things. Like the new piercings. Like Laura. 

  


Laura leans in and sniffs along the oversized tee Erica’s wearing, it’s not hers, so who… Isaac. “Stealing your brother’s clothes are you?” 

  


“He said I could,” Erica gasps as Laura drags her lips over the hard nub of Erica’s nipple, the new ring sliding against her lip. 

  


“Hm, did he? Did you tell him what you were doing?” Laura sets her teeth around one of Erica’s rings, not pulling, just resting. 

  


Erica’s writhing beneath her, and she can hear her heart thundering, smell her cunt getting wetter. Erica’s so good for her. 

  


“Well?” Laura prompts, gently tuging on the metal between her teeth. Erica rewards her with another gasp, falling into a breathy moan. 

  


“He didn’t ask,” Erica replies and tries to spread her legs. It won’t work, Laura’s keeping Erica’s thighs tightly closed with her own. Why does she need her cunt to play with when she’s got her beautiful breasts?

  


Laura tugs at the hem, urging the tee off. She wants to see them, Erica got them done for her, for no-one else. They’re beautiful, her breasts hanging full, so much more than a handful, so perfect. Now there’s a silver ring sitting through each of Erica’s pink nipples, standing out proudly. Laura can see the dried trickle of blood under each where they were just pierced.

  


A perk of being a ‘wolf. 

  


She leans forward to taste, a burst of copper on her tongue as she cleans them, cleans the taste of the piercer and latex on Erica’s skin. Erica should never taste of anything but Laura, of anything but pack. 

  


Erica moans as Laura latches on to a nipple, sucking and biting. She arches up into her, pushing hard to spread her legs, to free her hands.

  


Laura gives in. She sits back and lets go of Erica’s hands, dragging them until she’s got Erica open, legs hear her head, arms holding them in place, cunt open and inviting, waiting for Laura.

  


She mounts her easily, sliding her cunt over Erica’s, who’s already so hot and wet, her clit standing out so hard. Laura drags experimentally over Erica, thrusting down so her pubic hair scrapes up against Erica’s clit, smearing their juices together. 

  


Laura doesn’t go slow, she starts thrusting straight away and listens to the beautiful sounds Erica makes: the grunts, the groans, the little breathy gasps that make Laura hotter, make her cunt wetter, lets them slide together so slickly. 

  


Erica’s rising up, meeting every one of Laura’s movements, her hand reaches up and tangles in Laura’s hair, dragging her down until they’re close enough to kiss. Erica’s lipstick is smeared all around her lips already, and Laura dives back in for more. 

  


It’s not the best position for this, it won’t get them off quickly, but it keeps Erica close, it lets Laura bend down and pull at Erica’s new piercings, lets her twist them cruelly and feel Erica buck against her. 

  


“You’re so fucking wet, so fucking good against me,” Laura gasps, rocking harder. “Are you close? Fuck, you smell close, you <i>feel</i> close.” 

  


Erica’s hips are going frantic, her hands have flown to Laura’s sides, claws digging into her skin, urging her on.

  


Laura’s close herself, she can’t help it, the rings are so beautiful, passing through Erica’s fucking picture-perfect nipples. She reaches the nearest thing she can as she feels her orgasm building, coiling in her cunt. She rubs harder, faster, smishing herself against Erica,rubbing up through her soaked hair, seeking more and more friction as she slides against their joint wetness. 

  


She twists a nipple, tugging on it and there, Erica’s stutterfucking against her, trying to throw her off as she moans Laura’s name, more wetness gushing between them and that’s it, fuck that’s all she needs and it send Laura over the edge, until she falls forward, panting and finally slipping off Erica’s cunt. 

  
Laura settles between Erica’s thigh and slowly kisses her as they both come down. They’re not done by a long shot, but that’s a good as opener as any. She fucking loves Erica’s new piercings. 

**Author's Note:**

> [i love spending time on tumblr](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com)


End file.
